


Slayers' Evolution

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Crossover, Evolution, Female Protagonist, Gen, Magic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pseudoscience, Science, Science Fiction, Unfinished and Discontinued, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Timeline:</b> A few years after "Chosen," during <i>X-Men</i> I and II (if I choose to continue this).</p><p><b>Spoilers:</b> All of <i>Buffy</i> and <i>Angel</i>; <i>X-Men</i> I and II.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slayers' Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** A few years after "Chosen," during _X-Men_ I and II (if I choose to continue this).
> 
> **Spoilers:** All of _Buffy_ and _Angel_; _X-Men_ I and II.

Willow Rosenberg watched the television with interest as Dr. Jean Grey testified in front of the United States Senate. The doctor was articulate and informative, despite politicians constantly setting up traps for her and attempting to goad her into saying something damning.

Rosenberg wasn’t concerned with that. She knew where she stood on those issues; her sympathies were squarely with Dr. Grey, not the politicians. Instead, she was focusing on the actual information that Grey was relating. Rosenberg had heard most of it before, but it helped her to reacquaint herself with it via Grey’s overview.

"It's not magic, it's chemistry. You can tell by how damn slow it is," she had said once. But what was going was not slow, not by a longshot. Instead, mutants were appearing at an alarming rate, without explanation and without end.

_Evolution._ Yes, evolution did create mutations, but over thousands and thousands of years. It defied belief that evolution could create such a worldwide phenomenon as this. Unless something else was going on, she mused. The only precedent she could think of was Marcie Ross, who had turned invisible because people kept on ignoring her. A quantum mechanical effect jump-started by the energies of the Hellmouth. Science accelerated through magic.

But that had only been a single instance located directly on top of a Hellmouth. This phenomenon covered the entire world, resulting in a large number of mutations. And according to her intelligence, there weren’t any more mutations in Cleveland than anywhere else, at least not enough more to be statistically significant. The mystical energy necessary for such a trend to develop would be...astronomical.

Only half listening as Dr. Grey answered another of a politician’s inane questions, Rosenberg pulled out her cell phone and began to dial the number of her contact at the Council.

"Hello, Dawnie? I think we may have a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> [10+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/2079129/)


End file.
